La levedad de los sueños
by Catherine Lartwright
Summary: Mi primer fic, un slash Remus-Sirius y no explico más lean ustedes mejor
1. Chapter One

**                                                                        La levedad de los sueños**

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                                                                                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola a todos, espero que sean buenas y no me maten si no les gusta el fic, tengan en cuenta que es el primer fanfic que publico (y también el primero en el cual escribo más de un párrafo ^^U) así que sed clementes! 

 Los personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling y yo no saco ningún provecho ni dinero, sólo los ocupo para una sana entretención (sí claro! súper sana :P)

Y por último este fanfic es un Remus-Sirius, es decir, es un slash (ustedes saben relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gusta este género no lo leas (excepto tú Sandra que estás obligada por mí =D)  Bien ya están advertidos, disfrútadlo ^^.

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                                                                                                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter one.

Remus lloraba desconsoladamente tirado boca abajo en su cama, sin emitir sonido alguno sus lágrimas caían una tras otra dejándole sus mejillas completamente húmedas. Sus brazos se encontraban abiertos y reposaban de una forma lánguida a ambos extremos de la cama, su respiración ahora más calmada no demostraba en nada lo que sentía en su interior… todo estaba confuso y sus pensamientos giraban en torno a los sucesos recién pasados, nunca imaginó llegar a hacerlo, es más aún no entendía de donde había sacado la fortaleza para declararse de esa forma a Sirius, claro tampoco entendía como había sido tan estúpido para creer que él le correspondería, apenas vislumbró la mirada cabizbaja de su amigo supo cual era la respuesta…pero hace tanto que lo tenía guardado que le era fácil que explotara en cualquier momento… ya no ganaba nada con pensar en excusas ya lo había arruinado todo, estaba claro que nada sería como antes había perdido una amistad de cinco años y herido a alguien al cual realmente amaba.   

Al llegar la noche, Remus se había introducido entre las sábanas  y corrido los doseles de su cama fingiendo dormir al escuchar unos cuantos pasos acercándose a la habitación, cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando  que nadie le tratase de hablar o escuchara el fuerte golpeteo que emitía su corazón. 

No durmió casi nada esa noche. 

Se levantó mucho más temprano que sus compañeros por miedo a que descubrieran lo que había pasado o de encontrarse con la causa de sus desdichas. Durante toda la mañana trató de evitarlo lo más posible, cosa que extraño a sus compañeros al igual que el comportamiento desganado del otro merodeador involucrado; aunque lo que les llamó más su atención fueron la miraba de tristeza y las grandes ojeras que coronaban la cara de cansancio del licántropo. En su última clase del día James y Peter por fin habían resuelto preguntarle que le sucedía pero en ese momento Remus el cual caminaba lentamente y con la cabeza cabizbaja hacia la entrada del salón quedó estático en su posición y sin más cayó al piso desmayado.  

Con la vista algo nublada poco a poco comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento y pudo apreciar todo con más claridad hasta que se percató que alguien acariciaba su pelo de una forma suave y cuidadosa, giró su cabeza que aún le retumbaba un poco y  no consiguió encontrar de quien procedía tal acto, se estaba volviendo loco pensó seriamente… cuando justo en ese momento observó a su amigo de profundos ojos azules quitarse la capa de invisibilidad, bien era un punto para su favor, no estaba loco realmente fue lo que reflejó su cara media sorprendida.

- Remus…yo….-

- No es necesario que lo digas Padfoot, no es tu culpa… - Ambos se quedaron

callados haciendo imperar el silencio en la sala que fue interrumpido por un suspiro causado por Sirius que mantenía una mirada seria y unos brillantes ojos que observaban directamente hacia los ojos de Remus

            - No sé como decir sin que me malinterpretes moony pero quiero que  sepas que siempre serás mi amigo, independiente de lo que pase y…rayos! ya me fui del tema, lo que quiero decir es que estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y sé que en ese momento no reaccione de la mejor manera sin embargo debes tener en cuenta que me sorprendió y estaba confundido… bien, sí a lo que iba, bueno yo sólo quiero decir que me gustas, es más te quiero mucho moony pero no sé si en este momento te podría corresponder con la misma intensidad de sentimientos, aún así creo que podríamos tratar que realmente funcionara…

            Remus estaba más que sorprendido ante la declaración de Sirius, por un lado nunca lo había visto tan nervioso como en esta ocasión por otro el contenido que tenía esta no era para menos….estaba mudo de la impresión.

- ¿Y bien Moony que piensas? –

- Sirius, creo que no debes obligarte a hacer nada por mí, no es necesario un

sacrificio así…-

- Ooh! vamos Remus! Como crees?! Acaso alguna vez yo he hecho algo  

obligado por alguien? , esta no es la excepción, lo hago realmente por que lo quiero…aunque no puedo evitar sentir algo de miedo, esto es extraño para mí…pero no me arrepiento de lo que he dicho, lo he hecho consciente de las consecuencias - 

            -    Yo…yo…no sé que decir, la verdad no me esperaba esto…pero si tu estas dispuesto a hacerlo yo también lo estoy -

- Bien. -

- Bien.-

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de la habitación y ambos muchachos

repentinamente encontraban "divertido" mirar hacia el techo, claro, ambos con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, por un segundo no pudieron evitar mirarse y sin aguantar más comenzaron a reírse, no teniendo en cuenta que la Sra. Pomfrey se pudiese despertar y bajara a ver lo que sucedía (que fue exactamente lo que sucedió). Luego de recorrer la enfermería y darse por satisfecha la enfermera subió a su cuarto dispuesta a seguir disfrutando de un buen sueño.

            - Uff! Estuvo cerca esa, menos mal James me prestó su capa…bueno moony yo creo que ya debería volver -

- Sí, tienes razón, ve –

 En ese momento por segunda vez en la noche sus miradas quedaron conectadas,

Sirius se acercaba lentamente hasta abrazar fuertemente a Remus como si de algún modo se le fuese a escapar, Remus correspondiendo el abrazo se fue separando de él para que pudiese irse sin embargo Sirius sin querer se enredó en la capa cayendo encima  de su amigo y  pasando a rozar suavemente sus labios contra los de él. Sonrojados completamente se distanciaron ambos bastantes incómodos por lo sucedido, era totalmente extraños para ellos, definitivamente no era lo mismo decirlo que hacerlo. 

- Padfoot, esta bien que sea irresistible pero no crees que vas algo rápido? -

dijo Remus utilizando el tono que solía ocupar generalmente el otro merodeador para bromear. Sirius soltó una risita

-  Bien tienes razón, pero no dudo que tu también le tenías ganas no? -

pronunció guiñando un ojo para luego ir hacia la puerta de salida. 

- Adiós Moony –

- Adiós Padfoot –

 Y así aún sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, Remus se tocaba los labios

pensando que en cualquier momento despertaría de este sueño…finalmente el cansancio lo venció y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo. 

                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Voy a dejarlo hasta aquí por el momento, la verdad me gustaría continuarlo pero no sé si la historia sea de su agrado o si hay algo que les gustase que pasará, algún error, críticas, sugerencias, indicadme por favor si voy por el  buen camino! v_v …por fis! Necesito sus comentarios gracias de todos modos si llegaron hasta aquí ^^.

Atte. Catherine Lartwright

Pd: Un saludo grandototote para mi amiga Meddy que me dio su opinión =)


	2. Chapter Two

La levedad de los sueños

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                       Hola nuevamente  ^^   este capítulo intentare hacerlo un poco más largo aunque no prometo nada, mejor léanlo.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter two

             A la mañana siguiente James, Peter y Sirius fueron a visitarlo a la enfermería.

                        - Moony!! , ¿Cómo estas amigo? – el chico Potter preguntó un tanto preocupado

                        - Bien, no se preocupen lo de ayer sólo fue por la transformación de hace poco que me había dejado debilitado  –

                        - Ayer vinimos a visitarte pero la Sra. Pomfrey nos corrió luego de un rato – explicó Peter

                        - ¿ Y cuando crees que puedas salir ?- dijo un extrañamente tímido Sirius, Remus se le quedó mirando  y le contest

                        - Seguramente en unas cuantas horas…-

                        - Bien, entonces te dejamos para que descanses, nos vemos más rato – 

                        - Adiós, Cuidate!-

                        - Si adiós Moony – terminó hablando Padfoot regalándole una de sus sonrisas mientras cruzaban por la puerta. 

            El tiempo pasaba bastante lento para Remus el cual se aburría tremendamente sin poder siquiera moverse además el saber que luego podría ver a Sirius hacía que la espera se le hiciese más larga aún. Luego de un buen rato de jurar que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones la Sra. Pomfrey lo dejó volver a sus actividades normales, sin embargo al ser ese día el de menos horas de clases la última hora ya había comenzado y por lo tanto estaba obligado a esperar otra vez, decidió finalmente dirigirse a la sala común a leer un libro, lo cual no le resultó muy fructífero al estar perdido entre sus pensamientos. 

            Trataba de recordar desde cuando fue que había comenzado a sentir esto por su amigo, no recordaba la fecha exacta pero sabía que había sido alrededor del año antepasado , al principio bastante confundido creyó que era solamente por la falta de cariño que lo hacía alucinar pero cada vez  más se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en Sirius de otra forma… hasta que finalmente sincerándose consigo mismo  lo acepto, claro no le fue nada fácil le llevó mucho trabajo  y varias noches en vela….hace mucho que había dejado de cuestionarse si estaba bien o mal, sólo sabía que lo sentía y que dudaba que alguna vez su sentimiento cambiase, sí, ya se había adaptado al hecho de que amaba a Sirius aunque aún le costaba trabajo aceptar que Sirius lo aceptase, le parecía todo tan irreal…simplemente era maravilloso. Mientras Remus divagaba en su mente el retrato de la sala común se abría para dejar pasar al resto de los merodeadores que al verlo se dirigieron hacia él.

                        - Oye Remus! – Pero el licántropo seguían en su mundo, Peter lo sacudió un buen rato hasta que por fin reaccion

                        - Ya llegaron, chicos? –

                        - La verdad es que hace rato, pero tu estabas en las nubes pensando quizás que cosas… tenías una cara de bobo, tal vez esta bas pensando en alguna chica….- dijo Prongs con cara pícara recibiendo como respuesta un carmín en las mejillas de Remus, el primero repentinamente cambiando a una cara de sorpresa dijo

                        - Moony, luego te presto mis apuntes, ahora me marcho chicos tengo asuntos que atender! – se levantó de los sillones iendo hacia la salida y desapareció por el pasillo.      

                        - Sí, claro, asuntos y esos asuntos son pelirrojos y se llaman Lily Evans - dijo Sirius haciendo reír a sus otros dos amigos

            Luego del último comentario dicho los tres quedaron en silencio, Remus y Sirius se miraban de vez en cuando fijamente y a veces Sirius mandaba miradas de ándate a Peter quien no se daba por aludido. Sirius ya con los ojos medios cansados decidió ser más directo

                        - Peter, no tienes cosas que hacer?- Wormtail  lo miró y luego miró a Remus que también lo miraba medio culpable de echar a su amigo así y medio deseoso de que se fuera rápido.

                        - Si querían que me fuera era mejor que me lo dijeran- encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a su habitación finalizó - no sé que planean ustedes pero la verdad no me interesan así que me largo- 

            Aún era algo temprano para que la sala común de Gryffindor estuviese ocupada, la mayoría aprovechaba el tiempo de horas libres para  salir un rato afuera y relajarse antes de entrar a terminar sus deberes para el día siguiente.  Ambos merodeadores habían deseado quedarse solos para hablar sobre los sucesos recién pasados pero ahora que tenían la oportunidad estaban mudos sin saber como comenzar.

                        - Moony…yo la verdad no sé que decir…en realidad  no sé que debo hacer ahora que estamos juntos…-

                        - Siéndote  sincero yo menos lo sé, tú por lo menos has salido con varias chicas, tienes bastante más experiencia que yo…- ruborizado por completo y algo bajo se escuchó lo dicho por  Remus, Sirius se le quedó m= irando un rato.

                        -  Sabes, cuando haces eso me dan ganas de estar cerca tuyo…-  sentándose al lado del licántropo - ….abrazarte - rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de un ya enrojecido gryffindor - y sentir tu calidez por siempre…- apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Remus y cerrando sus ojos se quedó unos minutos así, cierto lobito sin saber que hacer y bastante nervioso respondió el abrazo con caricias en el cabello del ojiazul.

                        - Bien, lástima que no pueda ser para siempre - dijo incorporándose de su cómodo apoyo- por cierto ya lo sé ^^     

                        - Ya sabes que?

                        - Claro! que tonto he sido como no se me ha ocurrido antes, debemos tener nuestra primera cita!!...este fin de semana tenemos salida a Hogmeasade así que podemos visitar Honeydukes, Zonko e ir al Caldero Chorreante, que te parece? –

                        - Pues me parece bien…aunque creo que cuando hay salida a Hogsmeade eso es exactamente lo que hacemos ^^;; -

                        - Rayos… es verdad…mmm…sí…algo haremos… déjamelo a mí, sí? -

                        - Bien – dijo un Remus sonriendo a pesar de que sentía que las cosas no iban tal como él las esperaba, no se parecía en nada al como había imaginado que sería el estar cerca de Sirius…  de hecho estaban prácticamente igual que antes,  bueno tampoco podía pedir mucho ni siquiera llevaban un día…es más Sirius estaba confundido, hasta él mismo lo estaba….sólo estaba exagerando tratando de comparar sus idealizadas fantasías con la realidad, debía tener un poco más de optimismo después de todo recién estaban empezando. Sirius y Remus siguieron conversando de cosas triviales hasta ya tarde en la noche, quedaban poquísimas personas en la sala y ellos decidiendo que  ya era suficiente se fueron a dormir. 

            Remus dormía plácidamente hasta cuando sintió un leve auch! salido cerca de su cama, girando levemente su cabeza pudo observar un par de ojos = que le observaban fijamente y una mano que sobaba su cabeza suavemente, el dueño de esa mano y esa cabeza no era otro que Sirius Black.  

                        - Sirius que haces? -Desconcertado preguntó Remus.  El aludido sonrojado dijo en voz baja –te estaba mirando- 

                        - ¿Mirando? – levantó una ceja

                        - Bueno sí, no es mi culpa que te veas realmente dulce cuando duermes!- dijo sonrojado ya por completo

            Remus sólo le sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y le invito a recostarse a su lado palmeando un espacio vacío de la cama y como es de esperar Sirius no se hizo de rogar.

                        - No podías dormir? –

                        - Nop, no podía…….Moony?- el nombrado notó un dejo de miedo e incertidumbre por parte de su amigo al pronunciar su apodo 

                        - Sí?

                        - Tu…tu crees que esto realmente funcione? -

            Suspiro 

                        - Siendo sincero ya me esperaba esta pregunta y la verdad no lo sé…yo tengo miedo de esto- bajando la vista a lo último dicho con una expresión concentrada luego de un momento alzó la vista poniendo su mirada a la misma altura del otro sujeto

                        - Sin embargo aún es el principio supongo que es natural que uno se sienta así, siempre al comienzo está la incertidumbre pero si uno se esfuerza y desea con todo el alma que sucedan las cosas uno termina por recibir su recompensa…como en la amistad el verdadero amor se debe cultivar no nace de un día para otro.- Sirius se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos cuantos minutos  y con un leve gracias se fue acercando hasta tomar suavemente la barbilla posando sus labios sobre los del otro, sin explicación alguna ambos sentían una calidez recorrerle por el cuerpo sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de estar más cerca y sin darse cuenta profundizaron más el beso a medida que Sirius quedaba encima de Remus, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y el tiempo no parecía existir simplemente disfrutaban del momento pero había un elemento no tomado en cuenta, el oxígeno y este ya se estaba acabando finalmente se vieron obligados a separase, con una respiración jadeante terminaron abrazados sintiendo el calor del otro.

                        - Mmm…puedo dormir contigo?-

            Mordiéndose el labio inferior Remus le contestó 

                        - me encantaría pero.que pasaría si nos viesen juntos así, la verdad no me gustaría que se enteraran así… -

                        - …sí, tienes razón bien entonces me voy – dijo haciendo una mueca

                        - Buenas Noches Moony, sueña conmigo –Sirius pronuncio para luego besar brevemente los labios de su amigo

                        - Buenas noches Padfoot – y pensó mientras caía dormido con una sonrisa entre sus labios - tenlo por seguro – 

                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bien. Ya terminé este capítulo la verdad me ha quedado bastante mal pero que le voy a hacer ^^U…muchas gracias por los dos rewievs que me enviaron (yo pensé que iba a tener cero) y disculpen el atraso ^^UU (soy MUY lenta para escribir -.-) 

 Yue, que bueno que te haya gustado el primer cap. ^^…no te preocupes no eres la única que tiene manías medias extrañas xD…bueno lamentablemente ya empecé el fic así que difícil lo que quieres pero si hago otro fic lo haré asi ;)

Remsie, bueno ya ves lo estoy continuando :P gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes que sí habrán dificultades aunque más adelante, recién 

están empezando  y pues les va a costar poder tener una relación realmente estable, ojala te siga gustando ^^.

 Me voy a estudiar japo @_@ cuídense todos!

                                                                                              Atte. Catherine Lartwright


End file.
